


Slow Vanilla Sex With Shizuo

by Ari Dart (areodus)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areodus/pseuds/Ari%20Dart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have finally convinced Shizuo to have sex with you. The thing is, he is always slow and gentle...not that you mind... <br/>(Shizuo x Fem!Reader, Shizuo bottom, Vanilla, NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Vanilla Sex With Shizuo

Shizuo wondered how the two of you got into this situation…

He was laying face-up on the bed still in his bartender outfit, while you were standing at the foot of the bed in a bathrobe. It took a lot of nagging on your part to convince him, but such thoughts must have been on his mind lately to eventually agree. When he voiced his worry of hurting you, you told him that he can lay there and you’ll do most the work. He reluctantly agreed with a very red face.

His head was raised, looking curiously at you.

With a small smile and a slight blush, you slowly started to remove the bath robe, revealing lace underwear and a lace push-up bra. You let the bathrobe fall to the floor as you watched Shizuo’s eyes widen. Glancing down his body, you noticed something else: it doesn’t take much to arouse Shizuo…

With that thought, you prowled onto the bed and crawled towards him until you were directly above, looking down into his warm brown eyes. By now his face was a lovely shade of pink and you can tell that he was trying to keep his breathing calm.

You sat on top of his groin area, legs straddling his hips, and smiled mischievously as you felt Shizuo’s arousal press against you. By the look on his face, you can tell that he was struggling to figure out where to put his hands. You reached behind and unclasped your bra, tossing it to the side. Shizuo’s eyes widened again, his face’s colour darkening a little more.

Now Shizuo didn’t know where to put his eyes either, as they would travel downwards only to realize what he was doing, and turn away. You snapped your fingers to get him to look at you, and you placed your finger on the tip of your nose. Shizuo frowned, focusing on your finger. You let your finger slowly travel down until it pressed between your breasts, Shizuo’s eyes following along with it.

You can tell by the small glint in his eyes that he enjoyed the sight. With a playful smirk you gently grabbed his right hand and pressed it against your chest. Shizuo’s breathing hitched at the touch and carefully squeezed, causing you to moan. His face was now scarlet. Motivated by your moan, he curiously stroked your hardened nipple with his thumb, causing you to moan again. He brought up his left hand and started stroking the other nipple, fixated on your chest and the noises you made.

While he was busy with your breasts, you reached forward and carefully unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt. Shizuo’s movements slowed as his chest was revealed, pulling his eyes away from your breasts and looking into your eyes. You trailed a finger down from his collar bone to his chest and then to his navel.

Shizuo shifted his hips below you as you felt his erection grow. You grinned seductively and licked your lips, still stroking his chest. You saw a spark in his eyes as his hands nervously trailed down to your hips. You leaned forward onto your hands and knees, your face hovering above Shizuo’s, the movement causing his hands to slip to your ass. By now the nervousness in his eyes are nearly gone.

You smiled, by this point lust clearly in your eyes, and pressed your lips against his. His lips pressed back as his hands gently squeezed your ass. Your moan caused his hips to buck, and you broke the kiss only to lower yourself onto him. His fingers hooked the hem of your panties, gently tugging, his eyes asking if it was alright. You grinned and licked his lips. You felt his breath catch in his throat, lust forming in his eyes, as he slipped off your underwear, squeezing your ass as he did so.

You started giving him lustful pecks on the lips as you guided his hand to your wet folds between your legs. He let out an appreciative humm as he started stroking you. In his inexperience he didn’t know where to stroke, but your deep moans told him that the nub just before the beginning of the folds was the place. He messaged you as you let out aroused noises, leaning back against Shizuo’s fingers.

Shizuo used his other hand to gently grab your chin and open your mouth, allowing entry of his tongue to play with yours. His hand then tangled itself into your hair, and you let your own hand trail down to his bulge. As you stroked his erection through his pants, winning deep moans from Shizuo, your other hand reached to the bedside table and grabbed the packaged condom sitting on top.

You pulled your lips away and started trailing butterfly kisses down his chest. You handed him the condom as you reached the rim of his pants. While you unbuckled and unzipped his pants, Shizuo struggled to open the condom with his hands wet from your arousal. While you waited you pulled down his pants and boxers and started to pump his shaft, spreading his precum.

He finally opened the package and handed you the condom, which you carefully slipped on. You noted how large he is. You pulled yourself back up to Shizuo’s face while running your folds up his length, wetting the condom. By now both of you were panting and Shizuo’s erection was throbbing against you.

You wiggled a bit to position your opening by his shaft’s head, giving him a questioning look. He nodded and placed a hand on your hip. Your lips met his in a heated kiss as you pressed yourself down and around his shaft. You shivered at the pain, then moaned loudly as it turned into extreme pleasure. You felt yourself slowly start to move, and Shizuo quickly joined in by bucking his hips and pressing his hand against your hip.

Moments later the two of you were moving in sync with frenzy: quiet moans turned into loud gasps and grunts, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filling the room. As the speed and sound increased, your walls tightened and Shizuo’s erection pulsated in the heat inside you. You yanked at his hair as he tightly gripped your back, both your lips in a brawl of lust. Shizuo’s hips bucked harder and hit your spot, causing you to let out a shout as he hit it over and over again. You felt Shizuo still briefly, letting out a strangled moan, then he slammed into you with such vigour as he came that your walls pulsated and you came as well, calling out his name.

He pumped in and out a few more times then pulled out, leaving you feeling empty. With wobbly arms you lifted yourself off him and stared. The look in his eyes could hardly be described by words as the two of you tried to catch your breath. Then you let out a giggle and grinned, Shizuo smiling in return and pulling you down beside him.

As he pulled you close and cuddled, you both felt the presence of sleep pulling at you as your eyes begin to close.

You bet it won’t take nearly as much convincing to get him into bed with you next time.


End file.
